Many Kisses
by nabila SasuSaku
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Uchiha Sasuke seorang playboy sejati yang bisa mencium perempuan manapun yang ia sukai harus menerima pil pahit bernama penolakan dari seorang gadis incaranya./AU/ Cover is not mine
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Many Kisses © Nabila Sasusaku**

 **Genre: Romance and Drama**

 **Rated: T+ (maybe)**

 **Warning: IDEA'S IS MINE, Typoo's, gaje, EYD gak jelas, DLDR, OOC.**

 **Apabila ada kesamaan alur cerita itu tidak disengaja, cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author. Dan hanya untuk menuangkan hobi saja.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ berjalan di tepi pantai Manly Beach, Australia yang terlihat ramai, tubuh yang tinggi, tegap dan atletis itu bertelanjang dada menampakkan dada bidang dan perut _sixpack_ , hanya celana pantai selutut yang dipakainya. Sebuah kalung dengan mainan peluru tergantung dilehernya, menambah kesan maskulin pada pemuda tampan itu.

Setiap langkah kakinya tidak pernah terlepas dari berpuluh-puluh pasang mata para perempuan yang sedang berjemur maupun berjalan di pinggir pantai. Tatapan kelaparan dari para perempuan itu tak diperdulikannya, ia hanya berdecih sombong, sudah terlalu biasa baginya keadaan seperti ini.

Mata _onyx_ kelam itu mengedar ke seluruh pantai mencari seseorang yang berjanji untuk bertemu disini, tak lama _onyx_ -nya melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang sekilas terlihat mirip dengannya berjalan kearahnya diikuti oleh mata para perempuan yang menatap tubuh setengah telanjang sang pemuda.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Sasuke! Apa kau menunggu lama." Pemuda berambut eboni itu tersenyum lebar, tidak menampilkan raut bersalah sedikitpun akibat membuat pemuda berambut _raven_ menunggu lama.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu berdecih pelan, ia menatap _handycam_ di tangan temanya dan berkata, "Tidak usah basa-basi, Sai. Kita lanjutkan saja permainan kita." Sasuke berlalu sambil mencari mangsa yang akan dijadikan bahan percobaan olehnya.

Dibelakangnya, Sai tertawa pelan melihat sikap tak suka basa-basi temannya, "Tidak pernah berubah, tetap saja dingin dan _playboy_." Sai bergumam, ia tidak ingin Sasuke sampai mendengar ucapannya jika ia masih ingin hidup.

Sai mengejar langkah Sasuke dan berjalan beriringan mencari mangsa yang cocok. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap beberapa perempuan yang sedang berkumpul dibawah tenda berjemur, dengan langkah pasti ia menuju kearah tersebut diikuti oleh Sai yang memegang _handycam_.

Para perempuan yang menyadari langkah Sasuke menuju kearah mereka mulai berbisik senang, tatapan liar mereka layangkan pada dada bidang dan perut _sixpack_ dua pemuda itu, benar-benar menggoda iman.

"Hai semuanya." Sasuke menyapa dengan bahasa Inggris fasih, senyum tipis terlukis dibibir yang membuat para perempuan menjerit histeris.

"Hai juga, tampan." Sahut para perempuan tersebut, bahkan beberapa dari mereka terang-terangan memelototi tubuh indah Sai dan Sasuke.

"Ah, jadi begini. Aku ingin bermain dengan salah satu diantara kalian, adakah yang bersedia?"

Dengan cepat seorang perempuan berambut merah berkacamata memakai bikini merah terang mengajukan tangan sebelum didahului oleh temannya. Ia tersenyum senang saat teman-temannya menatap iri padanya.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangan disambut dengan senang oleh perempuan itu.

"Karin." Sahutnya dengan senyum menggoda.

"Kita akan melakukan gunting-kertas-batu, siapa yang kalah akan menerima hukuman."

Semua pasang mata yang berada didekat dua orang yang sedang melakukan permainan menatap penuh minat pada mereka berdua. Sai disebelah Sasuke sudah menyalakan _handycam_ dan merekam.

"Gunting-kertas-batu." Ucap dua orang itu bersamaan.

Perempuan bernama Karin itu menjerit kecil saat dia menaruh gunting dan Sasuke menaruh batu, itu berarti Karin kalah.

"Karena kau kalah, maka ini hukumannya." Sasuke mendekat menghapus jarak keduanya, dan pemandangan selanjutnya membuat beberapa para gadis berteriak kaget dan iri. Sasuke mencium Karin, cium itu berlangsung lama dan panas, Karin bahkan meremas rambut belakang Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas, Karin menatap pemuda tampan dihadapannya dengan tidak rela. Ia tidak rela ciuman itu berlangsung singkat.

"Terimakasih atas waktunya." Sasuke menyeringai tipis pada Karin membuat perempuan berambut merah itu ingin meleleh di tempat.

Sasuke dan Sai melangkah jauh dari tempat tadi diiringi oleh tatapan memuja para wanita yang ingin merasakan berada diposisi Karin. Dua pemuda itu dapat mendengar ucapan-ucapan iri terhadap Karin, sedangkan perempuan berkacamata itu masih menatap punggung tegap Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

"Permainan selesai!" Sai berucap pelan, ia menatap hasil rekamannya.

"Hn, terlalu biasa." Sambil berlalu pergi, Sai menatap punggung Sasuke sambil menyeringai, kebiasaan itu tidak pernah hilang.

Sai berlari kecil menyamai langkah lebar Sasuke untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berusia 25 tahun adalah seorang _playboy_ sejati. Sejak tiga tahun lalu ia hidup berdua bersama Sai Shimura, sepupunya, di Australia. Ia hidup mandiri tanpa pengawasan sang Ayah atau kakaknya yang tinggal di Jepang. Kenakalannya ini bermula karena ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu yang meninggal saat ia dilahirkan. Ayahnya yang sibuk bekerja juga tidak pernah memperhatikan Sasuke. Alhasil beginilah Sasuke sekarang, menjadikan perempuan sebagai percobaan gilanya.

Kejadian seperti tadi sudah sering terjadi, sudah banyak para wanita yang mendapat ciumannya. Dari seorang perempuan _single_ , perempuan yang memiliki pacar bahkan sang pacar hanya diam saat dia mencium wanitanya sampai seorang ibu muda yang menggandeng anaknya, semuanya sudah pernah ia coba.

Ia semakin ketagihan tapi Sasuke hanya melakukan sebatas ciuman, tidak pernah berniat melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu, karena ia masih memikirkan norma susila di negaranya. Lagipula ia hanya menganggap ciuman itu sebagai permainan.

Setiap ia melakukan hal itu, Sai pasti akan merekamnya dan pastinya sudah banyak CD hasil rekaman itu menjadi koleksinya. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena sampai saat ini tidak ada yang menolak ciumannya. Semua gadis jatuh dalam pelukan dan mabuk dengan ciumannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang siapa lagi?" Sai menatap Sasuke yang tidak sedang menatapnya, _onyx_ itu mengedar kembali mencari mangsa di sekitar pantai, sampai akhirnya seringai di bibir _sexy_ itu mengembang saat menatap objek yang menarik perhatiannya, rambut itu sangat kontras dengan rambut-rambut disekitarnya yang kebanyakan berwarna pirang dan hitam. Dan apa-apaan baju lengkap itu, apakah gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sedang berada di pantai?

"Hn, aku sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik." Gumam Sasuke pada Sai sambil melangkah mendekati gadis incarannya.

 **.**

"Ayolah, Sakura. Temani aku." Seorang gadis berambut pirang menarik tangan seorang gadis berambut _pink_. Gadis berambut _pink_ yang dipanggil Sakura terlihat ogah-ogahan mengikuti langkah sahabatnya.

"Disini teralu ramai, Ino. Aku tidak suka." Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, _emerald_ beningnya menatap sekitar pantai tempat mereka berada sekarang. Sangat ramai, perempuan-perempuan memakai bikini kebanggaan meraka dan para lelaki bertelanjang dada hanya memakai celana pantai. Ia merasa tidak aman disini. "Aku juga sudah mengikuti kemauanmu untuk berlibur disini, sekarang apalagi?"

Gadis bernama Ino itu meringis pelan, ia tentu tahu bahwa temannya tidak terlalu suka keramaian. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi yang aku ajak ke pantai. Aku tidak ingin pergi sendiri. Lagipula aku juga memperbolehkanmu untuk tidak memakai bikini." Ino menatap pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura, celana jeans hitam panjang, kaos abu-abu lengan pendek dipadu dengan kemeja biru muda lengan panjang yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka. Sangat kontras dengan pakaian yang dikenakan orang-orang di pantai, bahkan dirinya juga memakai bikini biru.

"Jangan harap aku akan memakai benda itu."

"Maka dari itu kau hanya perlu menemaniku saja, kalau kau tidak ada dengan siapa aku akan mengobrol."

"Baiklah." Akhirnya kalimat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Ino muncul juga, Sakura memang tidak pernah bisa mengabaikan rengekan Ino, selalu saja ia menurutinya.

Dua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu kembali melangkah dan beberapa saat langkah keduanya terhenti saat dua orang pemuda tampan dan tinggi berdiri dihadapan mereka, menghalagi jalan. Ino menatap takjub dua pemuda tampan itu berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang sudah menunduk dan berdiri sedikit di belakang Ino, membentengi diri.

"Ada apa?" Ino bertanya dengan bahasa Inggris, ia menatap dua pemuda itu bergantian dengan tatapan berbinar. Dada bidang dan perut sixpack, wow Ino sampai meneguk ludah.

"Ah, jadi begini. Aku ingin bermain dengan gadis berambut _pink_ ini." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Ino, tetapi _onyx_ -nya tidak pernah lepas dari Sakura yang masih menunduk. "Siapa namamu?"

"Dia Sakura." Sahut Ino saat melihat Sakura tak juga menyahut.

"Permainannya sangat mudah. Kita hanya akan melakukan gunting-kertas-batu, siapa yang kalah akan menerima hukuman."

Sasuke sudah menyiapkan tangannya, melihat Sakura tak bergerak, Ino yang berada disamping kanannya menuntun tangan Sakura dan reflek gadis pink itu membuka telapak tangannya. Pada saat bersamaan Sasuke menaruh gunting, padahal saat itu Sakura tidak berniat untuk bermain tetapi pemuda didepannya menganggap bahwa ia menaruh kertas.

"Kau kalah." Sahut Sasuke.

Baru saja Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi itu, hal yang tak pernah ia inginkan terjadi. Pemuda itu mendekat, kemudian merundukkan dan menciumnya. Tepat dibibir!

 **..TBC..**

 **A/N: haiiiiiii semuanyaaa~~~**

 **Kembali dengan Author gaje membawa fic amatiran.**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi saat aku ngeliat video di IG, nah di video itu si cowok ciumin semua cewek yang dia temuin. Gila~ bahkan dia ciuman sama orang pacaran, dan jelas2 disitu ada cowoknya. Padahal tu cowok ganteng, sayang kelakuannya bejat *UPPS**

 **Ok dimohon review nya, apakah harus di lanjut.**

 **NBL**

 **23/01/2017**

 **04.03 PM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Many Kisses © Nabila Sasusaku**

 **Genre: Romance and Drama**

 **Rated: T+ (maybe)**

 **Warning: IDEA'S IS MINE, Typoo's, gaje, EYD gak jelas, DLDR, OOC.**

 **Apabila ada kesamaan alur cerita itu tidak disengaja, cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author. Dan hanya untuk menuangkan hobi saja.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi itu, hal yang tak pernah ia inginkan terjadi. Pemuda itu mendekat, kemudian merundukkan tubuh dan menciumnya. Tepat dibibir!

 _Emerald_ bening Sakura membulat sempurna, tubuhnya menegang saat merasakan bibir pemuda tampan itu melumat lembut bibir mungilnya. Ia dapat melihat mata pemuda itu terpejam, seakan menikmati apa yang dilakukannya.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh tegap itu menjauh darinya sehingga ciuman itu terlepas dan tamparan penuh amarah mendarat dipipi pemuda itu. Sasuke tampak terkejut saat tiba-tiba gadis bertubuh kecil itu mendorongnya ditambah dengan tamparan-yang menurut Sasuke tidak terlalu kuat-dipipinya. Hal yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah saat ia menatap tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat dan _emerald_ bulat itu menumpahkan kristal beningnya.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke masih terpaku saat menatap kepergian Sakura dari hadapannya, punggung tangan itu menutup mulut untuk menahan isakan tangisnya. Gadis itu berlari entah kemana.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK!" Ino berteriak marah didepan Sasuke yang masih terdiam, ia juga sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadap Sakura, jika ia tahu akan begini pasti dirinya tidak akan menuntun tangan Sakura untuk melakukan permainan menjijikan dari pemuda tampan ini.

Ino bahkan tidak segan-segan melayangkan tinju pada paras tampan Sasuke hingga pemuda itu terduduk ditanah dan pandangannya masih terpaku ke arah Sakura berlari. Sasuke tidak bereaksi sedikitpun, pukulan keras Ino tidak sebanding dengan airmata yang keluar dari _emerald_ itu. Rasa anyir dapat dirasakan oleh Sasuke dalam mulutnya, cih pasti bibir dalamnya robek.

Orang-orang yang berada dekat dengan meraka menatap dengan tatapan kasihan dan tidak percaya, kebanyakan para perempuan menjerit ketika melihat Ino menonjok pemuda idaman mereka. Tidak terima jika pemuda setampan Sasuke diperlakukan seperti itu. Tak sedikit juga mencibir Sakura yang menampar Sasuke karena dicium oleh pemuda itu, mereka saja sangat menanti-nantikan kejadian itu, dan ingin berada diposisi Sakura.

"Dan kau, apa maksudmu dengan merekamnya, hah?!" pukulan kembali Ino tujukan pada wajah Sai yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, ditangannya terdapat sebuah _handycam_ yang Ino ketahui sebagai alat perekam, pemuda ini pasti merekam semuanya dari awal.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar brengsek!" Ino menatap dua pemuda tampan itu dengan tatapan marah, kesal dan benci, setelah itu ia ikut berlari kearah Sakura pergi. Sekelebat bayangan buruk hinggap dikepalanya, ia tidak dapat membayangkan keadaan sahabatnya sekarang.

Sai memegang sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek, dan mengelap darah disana. Pukulan gadis pirang itu lumayan, pikirnya.

"Gadis yang berbahaya." Gumamnya pelan, ia menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke tersadar, dengan cepat ia langsung beranjak dari sana diiringi tatapan prihatin dari para perempuan pemujanya. Sai masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum lebar-meskipun bibirnya sedikit ngilu saat tersenyum- dan melambai pada perempuan-perempuan disana yang menjerit senang sebelum beranjak pergi mengikuti langkah sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali dengan air yang mengalir di wastafel, seluruh tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat. Nafasnya terengah-engah, berkali-kali juga ia mengusap kasar bibirnya, merasa jijik dengan bibirnya sendiri. Airmata terus mengalir dari matanya tanpa henti, ia menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin dengan pandangan buram oleh airmata. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan buruk muncul dicermin tersebut, membuat ia ketakutan. Sakura terduduk dilantai dan merosot ke sudut toilet. Tangisan pilu terdengar samar dari bibir mungil itu. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar, Sakura menjambak surai merah mudanya untuk menghilangkan bayangan kelam dari pikirannya. Ia benar-benar takut.

"Sakura, buka pintunya!" berkali-kali Ino mengetuk pintu toilet umum itu, tetapi tak juga digubris oleh Sakura. Gadis itu semakin meringkuk ketakutan.

"Sakura, ini aku Ino. Buka pintunya, Sakura!" masih tidak ada jawaban. Ino menghela napas sedih, semua ini gara-gara dirinya jika saja ia tidak mengajak Sakura berlibur kesini, seandainya saja ia menjauhkan Sakura dari dua pemuda brengsek tadi, pasti Sakura tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Sudah cukup dulu Sakura tidak menerima kehadirannya, sekarang ia tidak ingin gadis _pink_ itu merasa bahwa dia adalah orang asing.

"Permisi, apakah ada orang di toilet itu?" seorang gadis bule menyapa Ino sambil menunjuk pintu toilet.

"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya toilet ini sedang tidak bisa digunakan."

Setelah gadis bule itu masuk ke toilet yang lain, Ino kembali mengetuk pintu, tetap tak ada jawaban. Gadis Yamanaka itu berusaha mengenyahkan segala pemikiran buruk yang melintas. Ia akan menunggu disini sampai Sakura keluar, tidak peduli berapa lama ia harus menunggu.

Hampir tiga jam Ino menunggu, ia tersentak saat mendengar pintu toilet dihadapannya terbuka, hatinya teriris saat melihat keadaan sang sahabat yang sangat menyedihkan, _emerald_ bening itu tampak sembab, airmata bahkan masih mengalir dari mata itu. Wajah Sakura juga memerah, ditambah dengan rambut kusut yang ditebak Ino karena jambakan.

Ino langsung memeluk Sakura, ia mengusap punggung Sakura untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Tangis Sakura kembali terdengar, Ino dapat merasakan bahunya basah oleh airmata Sakura.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Ino.

"Aku takut, Ino. Aku takut." Sakura mencengkram baju Ino menyalurkan rasa takutnya.

"Kau tenang saja, ada aku disini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan lelaki brengsek itu menyentuhmu lagi."

"Aku ingin pulang, aku tidak ingin disini." Sakura merengek seperti anak kecil, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ino.

"Baiklah, kita akan pulang. Tapi kita akan kembali ke penginapan terlebih dahulu."

Padahal Ino mengajak Sakura berlibur ke Australia agar sahabatnya dapat sedikit terbebas dari masalah yang menghantuinya, tapi apa daya ia malah semakin membuat Sakura sedih dan semakin tenggelam dalam ketakutannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Cih, ini semua karenamu, tapi mengapa aku juga mendapat imbasnya?" Sai menggerutu sambil menatap cermin yang memantulkan wajah tampannya yang terluka. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebungkus kain es dan mengusapnya didekat bibirnya yang terluka. Memang pukulan gadis pirang itu tidak terlalu kuat, hanya saja ia tidak suka wajah tampannya ternodai dengan luka ini.

Sasuke, orang yang diajak berbicara oleh Sai tidak bergeming, tatapan _onyx_ itu hanya menatap pemandangan jalan dibawah sana dari kaca apartemennya di lantai 21. Pikirannya masih mencerna baik kejadian di pantai tadi. Apa-apaan gadis berambut _pink_ itu, mengapa dia harus menangis saat Sasuke menciumnya, selama ini belum pernah ada yang menolak untuk ia cium, bahkan para perempuan rela mengantri untuk sebuah ciuman darinya. Dan mengapa juga ia tidak suka saat melihat _emerald_ bulat itu menangis?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala agar bayangan gadis menangis itu enyah dari pikirannya. _Onyx_ -nya menatap Sai yang duduk disofa tak jauh darinya sedang mengompres pipinya yang terluka. Sasuke menyentuh pipinya yang juga terluka kemudian ia meringis saat merasakan nyeri. Hei, dari tadi kemana saja, mengapa baru sekarang ia meringis dan merasakan sakit?

Bunyi ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Sai dari lukanya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkatnya, setelah beberapa saat berbicara di ponsel, Sai menuju Sasuke dan memberikan ponselnya pada bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Dari Itachi-nii." Sahut Sai saat melihat raut bertanya di wajah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa basa-basi dengan orang diseberang sana.

"Hei, sopanlah sedikit pada kakakmu. Bahkan Sai, adik sepupuku saja sangat sopan padaku."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan si senyum palsu itu. Katakan apa tujuanmu menelpon, atau aku akan memutuskannya."

"Tidak pernah berubah." Itachi mendecih. "Baiklah, aku sudah melihat rekaman saat ciumanmu ditolak oleh seorang gadis berambut _pink_ bahkan saat dia menamparmu ditambah tinju dari temannya." Sasuke menatap tajam Sai yang duduk di sofa, itu pasti kerjaan Sai. Siapa lagi yang merekam video itu dan mengirimnya pada sang kakak.

Sai yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke hanya memasang wajah polos dan mengangkat bahu, berpura-pura tidak tahu. Sasuke mengumpat saat mendengar tawa mengejek dari sang kakak.

"Lalu?" sahutnya datar.

"Kau sudah lupa dengan perjanjian kita? Jika ada seorang perempuan yang menolak untuk kau cium maka kau akan kembali ke Jepang!"

"Tapi aku berhasil menciumnya!" sahut Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Tapi dia mendorongmu dan menangis, apa itu bukan sebuah penolakan? Sekarang buktikan janjimu!"

"Cih, kau pikir semudah itu menyuruhku kembali. Aku tidak akan kembali!"

Di seberang sana Itachi tertawa keras, dahi Sasuke mengernyit saat mendengarnya. "Kau ingin melanggar janjimu? Jangan buat aku tertawa, Sasuke!" jeda sejenak, Sasuke menanti kelanjutan ucapan kakaknya. "Jangan salahkan aku jika gelar Sasuke _Playboy_ berganti menjadi Sasuke Pecundang!"

Sasuke membanting ponsel Sai hingga hancur berkeping-keping saat kakaknya diujung sana tertawa dengan keras, Sai menatap prihatin ponsel kesayangannya hancur di tangan kejam Sasuke. Ingatkan Sai agar tidak sembarang memberi ponselnya pada Sasuke dan ingatkan juga Sai untuk membeli ponsel baru.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana? Apakah Sasuke akan kembali kesini?" seorang pria berusia 60 tahun menatap anak sulungnya. _Onyx_ hitam yang biasanya memancarkan ketegasan sekarang menatap penuh harap pada anak sulungnya.

"Hn, ia akan kembali kesini. Secepatnya!" Itachi menatap layar laptopnya yang menampilkan rekaman Sasuke saat mencium gadis berambut _pink_ itu. Dalam hati ia tersenyum senang dan berterimaksih pada gadis itu. Sudah lama ia menunggu saat-saat ini.

Tiga tahun lalu, saat Sasuke kabur ke Australia, Itachi sangat takut karena pergaulan disana sangat bebas, ditambah sifat adiknya yang nakal akibat kurang perhatian dari keluarganya membuat Itachi was-was. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke semakin terjerumus dalam pergaulan bebas. Tapi saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke kabur bersama Sai-sepupu sekaligus teman Sasuke-sejak kecil, ia dapat sedikit bernapas lega.

Selama ini Sai seperti kaki-tangan Itachi, ia selalu mengirim kabar dan informasi Sasuke padanya. Dan saat mengetahui kebiasan buruk Sasuke, Itachi langsung membuat perjanjian jika suatu saat seseorang menolak ciuman Sasuke maka dia harus kembali ke Jepang. Dan inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggunya.

Uchiha Fugaku, sang kepala keluarga, juga ikut tersenyum tipis, rasa bersalah hinggap dihatinya saat mengetahui Sasuke kabur ke Australia. Ini semua karena dirinya. Sejak kematian Mikoto, istrinya, ia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri pada kerjaanya, ia melakukan itu agar kesedihan akan kehilangan Mikoto dapat berkurang dan tanpa sadar ia menelantarkan Sasuke yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang keluarganya. Maka mulai saat ini ia berjanji, ia akan menembus segala dosanya, ia akan memperhatikan anak-anaknya dengan baik, itu semua demi Mikoto, agar istrinya dapat tersenyum bahagia di alam sana.

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga." Itachi tersenyum sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Menjauhlah dariku!" Sasuke mendorong sang kakak agar melepas pelukannya. Kalau bukan karena perjanjian itu, mana mungkin ia kembali ke rumah ini, mengingat harga dirinya yang setinggi langit, seluas samudera dan sekeras tembok raksasa.

"Selama tiga tahun terakhir kau banyak berubah ya." Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke yang langsung ditepis sang empunya, tak suka atas perlakuan kakaknya yang menganggap seakan dirinya masih kecil. Itachi menatap Sasuke dari kaki hingga kepala, tinggi adiknya bahkan sudah sejajar dengannya. "Tapi sifatmu ini tidak pernah berubah." Itachi dan Sai tertawa mengejek dan disambut umpatan pelan dari Sasuke.

"Ah, Sai. Kau apa kabar?" Itachi beralih memeluk adik sepupunya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku juga semakin tampan." Jawab Sai narsis. Itachi tertawa mendengar gurauan Sai.

"Ayah berada di ruang kerja, pergilah kesana!" Itachi menatap Sai member isyarat. Sai yang mengerti arti tatapan Itachi menarik tangan Sasuke yang tak acuh dengan ucapan sang kakak.

Itachi mengerti bahwa Sasuke pasti tidak ingin menemui ayahnya, tapi sebagai seorang kakak ia juga mengetahui adiknya itu hanya gengsi mengatakan bahwa ia juga merindukan sang ayah. Itachi dapat menangkap rasa rindu Sasuke terhadap ayahnya dari _onyx_ itu.

Sai membuka pintu ruang kerja pamannya dan masuk ke dalam sambil menarik Sasuke.

"Kami pulang." Sai membuka suara saat melihat Fugaku duduk di kursi kerjanya. Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum dengan wajah lelah dan menghampiri anak dan keponakannya.

"Selamat datang." Fugaku memeluk Sai, ia menepuk pundak Sai dengan lembut. Meskipun Shimura Sai hanya keponakannya, tetapi ia sudah menganggap Sai sebagai anaknya sendiri. Sejak berumur lima tahun kedua orangtua Sai, Uchiha Yukina, adik kandungnya, dan Shimura Yamato meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan pesawat dan sejak saat itu Sai tinggal bersama mereka dikediaman Uchiha. Sai dan Sasuke yang hanya terpaut beberapa bulan saja usianya tumbuh besar bersama tanpa kasih sayang orang tua, maka dari itu saat Sasuke mengajak kabur ke Australia, Sai tanpa ragu mengikuti. Fugaku sangat menyesal akan hal itu. Apakah sekarang belum terlambat untuk ia perbaiki semuanya?

Fugaku beralih pada Sasuke yang berdiri sedikit dibelakang Sai. Ia tersenyum sedih saat anaknya bahkan tak menatapnya. Meskipun Sasuke nanti akan menolak, ia tetap akan mencoba. Perlahan ia memeluk tubuh tegap anaknya. Ternyata reaksi Sasuke tiak seperti pemikiran Fugaku, tubuh Sasuke menegang dan ia membalas pelukan ayahnya dengan erat. Fugaku tersenyum senang karena Sasuke tidak menolak kehadirannya.

"Aku pulang." Gumam Sasuke pelan masih memeluk ayahnya.

"Hn, selamat datang."

Sai menatap haru dua orang didepannya, ia yang biasanya tersenyum palsu kini menampilkan senyum tulus.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura melangkah memasuki gedung fakultas tempat ia menuntut ilmu selama setahun terakhir, tulisan FAKULTAS KEGURUAN DAN ILMU PENGETAHUAN terpampang besar di dinding.

Hari ini semester baru sudah dimulai, banyak orang berlalu-lalang memasuki ruang kelas masing-masing. Gadis berusia 19 tahun itu juga melangkah ke lantai dua dan mencari ruang kelasnya. Saat _emerald_ itu melihat tulisan 'Pendidikan Fisika' dia langsung memasuki ruangan. Sakura memilih duduk dikursi nomor dua dari depan.

Kebanyakan di dalam ruang itu adalah perempuan, tanpa sadar Sakura menghela napas lega. Hanya ada dua orang lelaki yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Sakura bersyukur dalam hati, ia tidak salah memilih jurusan. Seperti prediksinya, tidak banyak lelaki akan memilih Fakultas Keguruan dan Ilmu Pengetahuan, bahkan setiap kelas yang Sakura masuki terkadang tidak ada lelaki. Ia juga tidak terlalu khawatir dengan para lelaki di fakultas ini, karena mereka semua adalah kutu buku, ia merasa sedikit aman disini.

Dosen memasuki kelas dan membagi materi Fisika Kejuruan lalu membuat kelompok, satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang.

"Haruno Sakura dan Nara Shikamaru. Materi kalian Alat-Alat Ukur Listrik."

"Minggu depan kelompok satu akan presentasi." Setelah mengatakan itu dosen berkacamata itu keluar ruangan. Para mahasiswa yang berada dalam ruangan mulai berbaur mencari teman satu kelompok masing-masing.

Sakura mendadak gugup, ia tidak mengenal orang dengan nama Nara Shikamaru. Apakah ia lelaki atau perempuan? Bagaimana ini? Sakura memang sangat susah bersosialisasi.

"Kau Haruno Sakura 'kan?" sebuah suara _baritone_ membuat Sakura tersentak, ia menatap seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut dikucir, "Aku Nara Shikamaru, kita satu kelompok." Sakura meneliti dari bawah sampai atas, pemuda ini tidak terlihat seperti kutu buku, cara berpakaiannya juga keren. Tanpa sadar Sakura menjadi was-was.

"I-iya." Sahut Sakura sambil menunduk, tangannya dingin dan bergerak gelisah meremas ujung kemeja hijaunya.

Pemuda itu lalu menguap, "Kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugas ini? Minggu depan kita akan presentasi. Hari ini aku tidak bisa."

"Besok, setelah kuliah selesai. Di taman kampus." Sahut Sakura cepat setelah memikirkan tempat dengan matang. Taman kampus adalah tempat yang paling ramai dikunjungi saat mengerjakan tugas. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko mengerjakan tugas dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak terlihat seperti kutu buku di tempat sepi.

Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura langsung keluar kelas dengan cepat, pikiran bahwa semua pemuda di fakultasnya bergaya seperti kutu buku ternyata salah.

Sakura mengatur napasnya yang memburu, setelah sedikit tenang ia mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Ino. Sahabatnya itu berada di Fakultas Seni dan Desain jaraknya dengan fakultas Sakura tidak terlalu jauh tetapi juga tidak terlalu dekat.

"Halo, Ino?"

"Ah, halo." Bukan suara Ino yang menyahut, Sakura sangat menghapal suara sahabatnya. "Yamanaka-san sedang berada di ruang kesehatan fakultas, dia tadi pingsan."

Setelah mendengar kabar itu, Sakura langsung menuju fakultas Ino dengan tergesa. Khawatir dengan keadaan Ino. Mengapa dia bisa sampai pingsan seperti itu?

Sakura membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan mendapati Ino terbaring dikasur dan seorang gadis berambut hitam.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Gadis itu membungkuk sebentar.

"Terimakasih telah menjaga Ino." Sakura juga ikut membungkuk.

"Iya, sama-sama." Setelah melempar senyum, gadis itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Mengapa kau bisa sampai pingsan?" Tanya Sakura saat duduk dikursi samping tempat Ino berbaring.

"Hari ini aku pertama 'dapat', perut dan kepalaku sangat sakit." Ino memijit dahinya pelan. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membeli teh hangat untukmu." Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, tapi langkahnya tertahan karena Ino menahan lengannya.

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Aku akan ke kantin. Kau pikir kemana lagi?"

"Tidak usah, Sakura. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sahut Ino cepat. Ia sangat tahu, Sakura paling tidak suka berada di kantin. Kantin adalah tempat paling ramai dikunjungi pada jam segini. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan lama." Sakura melepas tangan Ino dan keluar dari ruang itu. Ia tahu maksu Ino melarangnya, ia memang tidak suka berada di kantin tetapi sekali-kali Sakura ingin berguna bagi Ino. Selama ini ia sudah banyak merepotkan Ino dan hal ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah Ino lakukan untuknya.

Sakura berdiri di pintu kantin fakultas Ino, sangat ramai orang mengantri. Terpaksa ia menuju ke kantin fakultasnya, Sakura langsung teringat bahwa Fakultas Manajemen dan Bisnis berada disamping Fakultas Keguruan dan Ilmu Pengetahuan, hal itu yang membuat kantin dua fakultas itu digabungkan. Bagaimana jika disana lebih banyak orang mengantri? Batin Sakura bimbang.

Setelah berpikir beberapa menit, Sakura memberanikan diri menuju kantin yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi sekalipun selama setahun ia kuliah disini. Sedikit bernapas lega saat melihat tidak ada yang mengantri di depan _counter_ meskipun di dalam kantin sangat ramai.

Segera Sakura memesan satu _cup_ teh hijau hangat, ia menunggu dengan gelisah. Ia merasa banyak pasang mata menatapnya. Ia membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya, pasti hanya perasaannya saja, batinnya menenangkan.

Sakura merasa lega saat pelayan kantin menyerahkan pesanannya. Setelah membayar Sakura dengan cepat langsung berbalik.

Brukk!

Satu masalah kembali datang, akibat tergesa-gesa Sakura tidak menyadari seseorang berjalan kearahnya ingin mengantri, ia langsung menabrak orang itu dan teh hijaunya membasahi pakaian orang tersebut. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap orang tersebut dan meminta maaf. Matanya langsung membulat lebar, sangat terkejut menatap seseorang didepannya, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura orang itu juga tampak terkejut. Baru saja ia ingin marah karena gadis didepannya mengotori bajunya tetapi kata-katanya tertahan ditenggorakan.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan orang tersebut, ia tidak memperdulikan teh hijaunya yang tumpah dibaju orang itu, ia juga melupakan Ino. Pikirannya berkecamuk, nafasnya tersengal, mengapa orang itu kembali muncul di hadapannya? Padahal ia sudah melupakan kejadian itu tetapi kenapa sekarang ia harus mengingatnya lagi?

… **TBC…**

 **A/N: hayoo~ Sakura nabrak siapa tu?**

 **Yang tebak klo Sasuke bakal digampar Sakura bner bgt + tonjokan dari Ino hahhah**

 **mau curhat dikit, aku tu paling ga bisa bikin konflik yang berat tapi aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin meskipun hasinya yahhh.. begitulah.**

 **Oya, aku juga mau bilang, setiap kali aku baca FFN aku ga keberatan sama sekali kalau Sasuke ciuman** **-hanya ciuman ga lebih-** **gak sama Sakura ajaa, tapi kalau Sakura ciuman selain sama Sasuke aku tu ga suka dan ga rela bgt. Aneh ya?**

 **makasih yang sudah Review, Follows, dan Fav.**

 **Ditunggu kritik dan saran yang membangun agar semakin semangat lanjutin fic ini.**

 **Words: 2.860**

 **NBL**

 **25/01/2017**

 **12:45 PM**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Nurulita as Lita-san:** aku liat video itu di Instagram, tapi udah lama bgt, jdi ga ingat username-nya apa, karena video itu Cuma lewat sekilas dipencarian.

 **Queenaf:** ini udah next

 **HitsugayaWaifu:** aku ga tau kalo itu kiss prank, aku juga liatnya ga sengaja di IG heheheh.

 **Kakikuda:** aku akan bertanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi hahahha #lebay

 **Uchiha Cherry 286** : hai hai juga salam kenal ya. Ok, ini udah next.

 **Khoerun904** : iya, emg aku terinspirasi dari video di Ig itu. Hhahahha tebakan km bner bgt, Sasu digampar Saku huhuhu

 **jiaannbl** : maaf udah bikin km penasaran.

 **Lumaera** : ini udah lanjuttttttt!

 **Yanti Sakura Cherry** : ini next.

 **lightflower22** : maafkan aku yg sdh bikin km kesel.

 **Tia TakoyakiUchiha** : ini udah next. Namanya Kiss Prank.

 **Sasara Keiko** : ini udh lnjut.

: ini udh lnjutt

 **respitasari** : iya aku juga selalu suka Sasu yang badboy.

 **Rina227** : Saku juga jijik kan sm dirinya sndiri.

: ternyata kamu teliti juga ya, aku sengaja nulis summary nya ga nyambung biar reader bisa meningkatkan konsentrasi dan focus. Oke abaikan pernyataan diatas.

Sebenernya pas mau post fic ini, aku belum mikirin summary-nya gimana, jdi aku asal2an bikin summary. Pas udah post, aku langsung mikir "lho, tadi bikin summary apa ya?" aku bingung dan sedikitpun ga ingat dengan summary yg udah aku ketik, jd begitu asal usul summary gaje itu heheheheh

 **ayato ruki** : iya

 **uchihana rin** : udah


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Many Kisses © Nabila Sasusaku**

 **Genre: Romance and Drama**

 **Rated: T+ (maybe)**

 **Warning: IDEA'S IS MINE, Typoo's, gaje, EYD gak jelas, DLDR, OOC.**

 **Apabila ada kesamaan alur cerita itu tidak disengaja, cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author. Dan hanya untuk menuangkan hobi saja.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda tampan berambut raven itu menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemen barunya kemudian ia melangkah di koridor apartemen. Sudah seminggu ia berada di negara asalnya, ini semua terjadi karena perjanjian konyol yang dibuat kakaknya, ia meruntuk dalam hati mengapa ia menerima dengan mudah perjanjian itu. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu percaya diri menganggap semua perempuan akan takluk padanya.

Meskipun Sasuke kembali ke Jepang tetapi ia tidak ingin tinggal di _mansion_ Uchiha, ia masih terbiasa hidup bebas tanpa Ayah dan kakaknya. Awalnya keputusan Sasuke untuk tinggal di apartemen tidak diterima oleh sang kakak, tetapi Sasuke yang keras kepala mengancam akan kembali ke Australia jika keinginannya ini tidak dituruti. Oleh sebab itu, Itachi akhirnya memperbolehkan adiknya tinggal di apartemen.

" _Tapi dengan syarat, kau harus pulang ke rumah setiap tiga hari dalam seminggu. Tidak ada bantahan." Ucap Itachi saat itu._

 _Sasuke yang tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, menyetujuinya. "Baiklah." Jeda sejenak, "Tapi tanpa si Senyum Aneh itu!" sahut Sasuke cepat saat Itachi ingin membuka suara, ia sudah tahu jika kakaknya akan meminta Sai tinggal bersamanya untuk mengawasi dirinya. Sudah cukup saat di Australia Itachi mengetahui semua kegiatannya tapi sekarang tidak lagi._

" _Aku juga tidak ingin tinggal bersama seseorang yang kejam sepertimu." Balas Sai dengan senyum mengejek._

Begitulah percakapan mereka beberapa hari lalu.

Sasuke melangkah menuju tempat parkir mobil hitamnya, saat ini ia akan menuju tempat tujuannya. Ia menjalankan mobil keluar kawasan apartemennya, _onyx_ itu sekilas menatap sebuah bangunan apartemen tua yang menurutnya sudah tidak layak huni di seberang apartemennya, bangunan itu hanya terdiri dari dua lantai. Cat dinding berwarna krim sudah banyak terkelupas, bahkan asbes di lantai dua banyak berlubang. Sasuke perkirakan harga apartemen itu sangat murah, dan tidak banyak orang yang tinggal disana.

"Cih, merusak pemandangan saja!"

Sasuke memacu mobilnya di jalan, ia melirik arloji di tangan kirinya, pukul 10. Hanya 15 menit, Sasuke sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya, di gerbang besar itu terpajang tulisan ' _University of Japan_ ', semakin ia memasuki kawasan itu maka semakin banyak pula bangunan-bangunan megah dihadapannya.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya saat sampai ditujuannya. 'FAKULTAS MANAJEMEN DAN BISNIS' tulisan itu terpampang di depan gedung besar itu.

Inilah keputusan Ayahnya, Sasuke akan melanjutkan pendidikan bisnisnya. Mengingat setelah lulus sekolah dulu ia tidak menyambung kuliah. Kerjanya saat itu hanya memberontak dan bermain-main, lalu saat berumur 22 tahun ia kabur ke Australia. Seharusnya kau bersyukur Sasuke, setelah semua kenakalan yang kau lakukan ayahmu tetap melakukan yang terbaik untukmu.

Meskipun saat ini ia sudah berumur 25 tahun dan kembali kuliah dari semester awal baginya itu bukanlah masalah, karena ia yakin dengan otak jeniusnya tidak sampai tiga tahun ia sudah akan lulus, pikirnya sombong.

Sasuke berjalan di koridor, ia mengabaikan tatapan memuja para gadis disana. Tidak seperti perempuan di luar negeri yang menatapnya dengan tatapan vulgar, disini para gadis hanya menatapnya diam-diam malu, mencuri-curi pandang padanya.

Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum ia menghadiri kelas Manajemen, Sasuke terlebih dahulu akan mengisi perutnya mengingat sejak pagi belum ada sesuatu yang ia makan. Ia menatap tulisan kantin tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dengan langkah cuek namun terlihat keren dimata para gadis ia berjalan kearah kantin yang terlihat ramai oleh mahasiswa. Baru saja memasuki kantin, ponsel di saku celananya bergetar, segera ia mengambil dan menerima panggilan.

"Halo, Sasuke. Kau dimana?"

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan, baru sehari ia pindah ke apartemen tetapi Itachi sudah menghubunginya. "Aku di kampus. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memperingatimu. Belajarlah yang rajin, jangan bermain perempuan!"  
"Cih, aku matikan!" Sasuke mengumpat dan langsung mematikan sambungan dari Itachi, "Membuat _mood_ buruk saja!" baru saja ia akan memasukkan ponsel dalam sakunya, hal buruk kembali terjadi.

Sumpah serapah sudah akan meluncur dari bibirnya pada seseorang yang menabrak dan menumpahkan minuman pada kemeja dongkernya, tetapi ucapannya tertahan ditenggorakan, saat mengangkat wajahnya ia terkejut menatap seorang gadis berambut _pink_ didepannya yang juga menatapnya terkejut dan _emerald_ itu terlihat ketakutan.

Namun sedetik kemudian gadis itu berlari kencang keluar kantin, Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap punggung gadis itu yang menjauh. Mengapa ia harus bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu? Dari banyak tempat di seluruh Jepang mereka ia harus bertemu kembali gadis itu? Apakah Jepang sudah tidak luas lagi sekarang? Rasa bersalah yang sudah ia lupakan kembali muncul saat menatap _emerald_ hijau itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan perutnya yang masih belum terisi dan kemejanya yang basah, Sasuke meninggalkan kantin diiringi tatapan dari mahasiswa yang berada dikantin, menatap Sasuke saat insiden tabrakan itu terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Ino menatap ponselnya dengan heran, beberapa detik lalu Sakura menghubunginya dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membeli teh hangat untuk Ino. Sakura mengatakan ia harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan temannya.

Ino tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, ia memang tidak menyuruh Sakura untuk membeli teh hangat, Ino juga sudah menghubungi Ayahnya agar menjemputnya.

Saat ini perasaan Ino tidak enak, ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura. Ketika Sakura menelpon suaranya terdengar bergetar seperti ketakutan, tetapi saat Ino bertanya Sakura hanya menjawab semua baik-baik saja.

Apa ada hal yang disembunyikan Sakura? Mengapa Sakura tidak bercerita padanya? Ia tidak ingin hal buruk kembali menimpa sahabatnya. Ino berdo'a dalam hati semoga Sakura akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengunci apartemennya dengan tergesa, napasnya masih memburu, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Setelah menghubungi Ino dan meminta maaf, Sakura berlari menuju apartemen kecilnya. Sejak beberapa tahun terakhir ia tidak pernah lagi menaiki bus atau _taxi_ , ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki daripada berada di dalam bus dengan orang asing, ia benar-benar tidak nyaman akan hal itu.

Sakura menatap tangannya yang masih bergetar, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, dengan cepat ia memasuki kamarnya lalu mengambil selimut dan meringkuk di sudut kamar. Ia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sakura selalu seperti ini saat dirinya merasa ketakutan. Ia akan mencari tempat sempit dan gelap untuk bersembunyi, karena dengan begitu ia merasa tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa memasuki tempat ia berada sekarang.

Ia tidak ingin memberitahu Ino bahwa sekarang ia merasa ketakutan, selama ini sudah sering Sakura membebani Ino karena sikapnya ini, Ino juga sedang sakit maka dari itu ia merahasiakan hal ini. Meskipun ia sangat membutuhkan sahabatnya karena hanya Ino yang dapat menenangkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru menatap lamat-lamat wajah gadis didepannya, sudah hampir 40 menit mereka duduk di taman kampus untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok, tetapi gadis didepannya tak juga membuka suara. Gadis bersurai unik itu hanya menunduk dan dengan cepat mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

Shikamaru sempat mengernyit aneh saat matanya menangkap _emerald_ itu menantap sekeliling taman dengan waspada, saat ini keadaan taman kampus memang sedang ramai oleh mahasiswa dan gadis itu terlihat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan itu.

Selama setahun berada di fakultas dan jurusan yang sama, ia memang tidak pernah berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sakura, dan semester tiga ini mereka hanya berada dalam satu ruang di kelas Fisika Kejuruan, karena itu ia tidak terlalu mengenal Sakura.

Ia tersentak saat Sakura berdiri dan memasukkan laptop ke dalam tas.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan tugas kita, jika ada yang kurang kau bisa menambahkannya." Sakura menaruh flashdisk diatas meja kemudian berlalu pergi bahkan sebelum Shikamaru sempat berkata.

Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Mengapa harus terburu-buru? Benar-benar aneh, batinnya.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu kemudian membereskan semua buku-bukunya dan beranjak pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berkali-kali meruntuki diri dalam hati, karena terburu-buru ingin pulang ia sampai lupa mengisi daftar hadir di kelas Gelombang hari ini, jadi sekarang dia harus mengambil absen yang tertinggal di ruang kelas dan menorehkan tanda tangan. Sakura menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga, suasana koridor dilantai itu sudah sepi apalagi sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore, karena saat sore ruang di lantai tiga jarang digunakan.

Sakura bernapas lega karena harapannya terkabul, ia memang mengharapkan suasana sepi seperti ini, hanya saat sendiri Sakura tidak merasa terintimidasi oleh orang-orang. Ia melangkah ke ruang diujung koridor, ruang yang menjadi tujuannya.

Dengan pelan ia membuka kenop pintu menimbulkan bunyi nyaring gesekan pintu dan lantai karena suasana saat itu sedang sunyi. Sakura melebarkan matanya, tubuhnya kaku di ambang pintu, napasnya terkecat menyaksikan dua anak Adam berbeda _gender_ sedang bercumbu di samping meja dosen. Dua orang itu terlihat menikmati aksi mereka, perempuan itu bersandar didinding ia bahkan meremas rambut belakang pemuda yang menciumnya. Sangat terbuai dengan keahlian sang pemuda.

Sampai akhirnya pemuda berwajah tampan itu menghentikan aksinya karena merasa seseorang sedang menatap mereka. Dugaannya benar, diambang pintu seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ menatap mereka dengan pandangan terkejut dan jijik.

Perempuan bernama Shion itu mendesah kesal saat ciuman itu terlepas, ia menatap Sakura yang masih terpaku di depan pintu. Mengumpat dalam hati karena kehadiran gadis itu ciuman memabukkan itu terhenti.

Shion tersenyum senang saat Sakura berlari pergi dari sana, ia menyentuh wajah pemuda tampan itu yang masih menatap pintu tempat Sakura tadi berdiri.

"Sasuke.." suaranya dibuat mendesah agar pemuda itu kembali tergoda.

"Siapa dia?" Sasuke menatap Shion, mengabaikan elusan lembut Shion di wajahnya.

Shion jelas tahu siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke, ia menjawab dengan malas. "Dia Haruno Sakura, satu jurusan denganku. Gadis paling aneh di fakultas ini." Shion kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, ingin mencium Sasuke kembali, tetapi pemuda itu menahannya.

"Paling aneh? Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Menurut gosip yang kudengar, dia paling tidak suka berdekatan dengan lelaki." Shion menatap _onyx_ itu, "Kenapa? Apa kau terarik padanya?" Tanya Shion dengan pandangan meremehkan. Ia paling tidak suka jika pemuda incarannya membicarakan gadis lain, Shion hanya ingin jika Sasuke terpesona dan menatap dirinya seorang. Apalagi jika gadis yang dibicarakan berbanding jauh dengan dirinya, Sakura tidak pantas menjadi saingannya.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan yang tadi.." bisik Shion dengan tatapan menggoda dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Namun aksinya gagal saat Sasuke mendorong bahunya dan menjauhkan diri.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah tidak _mood_." Sahut Sasuke santai dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Shion menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh lalu menghentakan kakinya kesal, selama ini dirinya selalu dipuji oleh semua lelaki. Tidak pernah ada yang menolak menciumnya, lalu sekarang apa? Ia berkali-kali mengumpat kesal, setelah itu ikut keluar dari ruangan itu dengan bantingan pintu yang terdengar keras.

Sakura berlari keluar dari gedung kampusnya dengan napas memburu, mengapa ia harus melihat pemandangan menjijikan itu? Mengapa dia harus selalu mengalami perasaan takut ini? Mengapa juga pemuda itu kembali muncul dihadapannya? Apakah pemuda itu akan melakukan hal itu pada semua perempuan di kampusnya? Mengapa semua orang ingin melakukan hal menjijikan itu? Apakah jika tidak melakukannya mereka akan mati?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan di pikiran Sakura, ia berusaha agar bayangan yang ia lihat tadi segera enyah dari kepalanya. Sakura bahkan mengabaikan daftar hadir yang seharusnya ia isi, yang ingin ia lakukan adalah segera sampai ke apartemen kecilnya dan mendekam di kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menguap bosan mendengar presentasi teman sekelasnya, baginya mereka tidak seperti menjelaskan materi tetapi hanya membacanya saja. Jika tak mengingat Ayahnya mungkin ia akan bolos kuliah hari ini. Saat ini dirinya sudah dewasa, ia bukan lagi seorang remaja labil jadi tidak mungkin selama hidupnya ia hanya ingin bermain-main, ia juga akan memikirkan masa depan dirinya dan keluarganya kelak.

Keluarga? Sasuke tersedak saliva saat pikirannya mengarah kesana, bagaimana mungkin seseorang sepertinya memikirkan hal itu. Ia menggelengkan kepala agar bayangan yang tidak pernah terlintas dibenaknya menghilang.

Ia mengalihkan tatapan ke jendela disampingnya, begini lebih baik karena mata dan pikirannya dapat lebih segar. Ia menatap lalu lalang orang-orang di koridor antara Fakultas Manajemen dan Bisnis dan Fakultas Keguruan dan Ilmu Pengetahuan dari lantai 2, sampai _onyx_ sehitam jelaga itu menangkap warna _pink_ mencolok di antara lalu lalang mahasiswa. Gadis yang ia cium saat di Australia, Sasuke masih mengingat namanya, Sakura.

Gadis itu terlihat ragu dan kikuk berjalan di antara mahasiswa-mahasiswi lain, meskipun menunduk Sakura memiliki reflek yang bagus saat dirinya hampir menabrak segerombolan pemuda, ia langsung menggeser tubuh kecilnya ke pinggir koridor, menunggu hingga para pemuda itu melewatinya. Setelah itu, Sakura langsung berjalan sedikit berlari kemudian hilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

Pemuda tampan itu memutar memori otaknya akan perkataan beberapa hari lalu yang diucapkan Shion, salah satu gadis yang paling diincar antara dua fakultas itu.

" _dia paling tidak suka berdekatan dengan lelaki."_

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis _pink_ itu? Benarkah dia tidak suka dengan lelaki? Mengapa ia sampai terlihat ketakutan saat ia menciumnya dulu?

Sasuke mengalihkan kembali _onyx_ -nya ke depan kelas, ia ingin menghilangkan bayangan saat dirinya melihat Sakura menangis. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, setelah mencium perempuan maka nama dan wajah mereka akan menghilang dari pikirannya lalu sekarang mengapa sangat sulit mengenyahkan wajah gadis bersurai _pink_ itu dari ingatan?

"Benar-benar mengganggu." Batinnya kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu di ruang kelas Gelombang, Sakura lebih teliti dan tidak ceroboh lagi melupakan tanda tangan mata kuliah Fisika Matematika. Meskipun sempat ragu, ia akhirnya memberanikan diri kembali ke ruang kelas di lantai 3.

Ia berdo'a dalam hati semoga tak ada lagi hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi didepan matanya. Perlahan ia memutar kenop dan mendorong pintu, ia bernapas lega karena tidak ada siapa-siapa dalam ruang itu. _Emerald_ -nya menatap absen di atas meja dosen, lalu membubuhkan tanda tangan disamping namanya.

Setelah selesai ia keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu, ia membalikkan tubuh dan terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata _onyx_ menatap intens dirinya sedang bersandar di dinding seberangnya. Tatapan Sakura menjadi waspada, ia meneguk saliva susah payah, bahkan tubuhnya mulai bergetar saat pemuda itu berjalan kearahnya.

Ia memundurkan tubuh saat Sasuke semakin mendekat, apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu? Padahal Sakura tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan pemuda itu, sebisa mungkin ia akan menghindar untuk bertemu pemuda itu. _Emerald_ bulat itu melirik sekeliling dengan gelisah, saat ini keadaan di lantai 3 sudah sepi hanya ada mereka berdua dan Sasuke menangkap tatapan ketakutan di _emerald_ itu.

Sakura terjebak ditembok belakangnya dan Sasuke sudah berhenti satu langkah didepannya. _Onyx_ itu semakin menatapnya intens membuat Sakura merasa terintimidasi. Melihat peluang melarikan diri sangat lebar, Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang melarikan diri. Tetapi, perkiraan Sakura salah, langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan besar dengan cepat mencengkram lengannya, ia kalah cepat dari pemuda itu. Sasuke sudah menduga bahwa gadis itu akan melarikan diri.

Sakura langsung meronta kuat, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke di lengannya.

"Lepaskan lenganku!" Sakura masih meronta walaupun tidak menghasilkan apapun. Tenaga Sasuke tidak sebanding dengannya.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku.." suara Sakura melemah, rasanya ia ingin menangis tapi sekuat tenaga ia menahannya. Tubuhnya mulai dingin dan bergetar.

Melihat gadis dihadapannya ingin menangis, Sasuke merasa tidak tega. Ia tidak ingin lagi melihat gadis itu menangis karena rasa bersalahnya akan semakin besar. Padahal ia ingin meminta maaf pada Sakura karena perbuatannya dulu tetapi sekarang ia malah akan membuat gadis itu kembali menangis.

Saat tadi ia melihat Sakura keluar dari gedung fakultasnya, ia akan menghampiri Sakura tetapi gadis itu kembali memasuki gedung dan Sasuke tanpa sadar mengikuti gadis itu dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku akan melepaskan lenganmu. Tapi, jangan coba melarikan diri!" sahut Sasuke sedikit mengancam.

Melihat tak ada reaksi dari gadis itu, Sasuke perlahan melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan kecil Sakura yang menunduk. Baru saja Sasuke akan membuka suara Sakura sudah melarikan diri dengan cepat, Sasuke mengumpat kesal saat melihat gadis itu berlari menuruni tangga.

Bukannya ia tidak bisa mengejar langkah Sakura-karena baginya langkah gadis itu tidak sebanding dengan langkah panjangnya, jika ingin ia bisa saja menangkap gadis itu dengan mudah-tapi ia hanya tidak suka jika gadis itu menatap takut padanya, ia benci tatapan gadis itu padanya.

… **TBC…**

 **A/N: haiii~~ saya kembaliiiii~**

 **Gimana kelanjutan hubungan SS?**

 **Ternyata beda orang beda rasa ya? Aku sebenernya ga rela jika SasuSaku kiss sama chara lain, tapi lebih ke Sakura ga relanya. Alasannya karena kalo cwek dicium sm cowok lain itu kayak aneh gitu, tapi klo cowok kiss sm cwek lain itu kan wajar karena cwok emg lebih nakal dari cwek, hehhhehe itu pendapat aku sih.**

 **Di chapter ini Sasuke kmbli kiss sm cwek lain. Maaf ya lo ga suka karena ini hanya untuk melengkapi cerita , tpi tenang aja Hati Sasu-chan cuma untuk Sakura kok.**

 **Ok, TENKYUU yang sudah review, follow dan fav fic ini.**

 _ **Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya.**_

 **See u, mmmmmmuachhh**

 **NBL**

 **06/02/2017**

 **08:27 PM**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **respitasari** : hahahhha iya aku juga ga rela bgt.

Charlotte Puff: iya sama2, ini uah update kan? Berarti kita kebalik ya.

 **Uchiha Cherry 286** : hahahha aku baru nyadar klo words nya nanggung, ternyata kita sama ya. Aku juga klo udah baca fic yg nyantol, pengennya ga abis2. Ok, tunggu kelanjutan fic ini ya, jangan bosan.

 **Khoerun904** : hahha berarti itu takdir mereka.

 **Ibnu999** : heheheh ga jamin sih, soalnya aku kurang suka klo Shika yg jadi orang ketiganya.

 **Wowwoh geegee** : hahahahha iya, maaf ya soalnya aku ga tau, takutnya ntar klo aku tulis ga sesuai pen name ntar km ga suka. Iya sehati wkwkk :D

 **PIYORIN** : thank you.

 **Nurulita as Lita-san** : hhhhmmmm tebakkanmu bner bgt (y)

 **Yanti Sakura Cherry** : semoga aja seru wwkwkkw

 **Laifa** : iya kita kebalik ya hehehh

 **DeidaraTamvanJualPetasan** : tapi klo lebih dari ciuman aku ga relaaaa.

 **Desi Rei Hime** : yap bner bgt.

 **LuckyChisa** : hahhahha kebalik ya?

Ok, ini lnjutkaan.

Hahahhah aku bahkan download semua iklan yang diperanin sm cwok itu #gilabener

 **Aika Harumi** : makasih.

Kebalik kita hahhaahha

Ok ini udah lanjut, tapi ga jamin panjang wkwkkwkw

 **Yu** : ok, ini lanjut.

 **Wu Lei II** : ok, ini udah lanjut.


End file.
